Movement
by speckleification
Summary: Griffin/OFC. Smut basically, one shot


Howdy, This has been stuck in my head for a little while.

please feel free to review, my first attempt at smut so be kind if you will,

constructive criticism is always welcome :)

"If it moves I can jump it" He said with a smirk and a shrug before he turned and began to move off toward the general throng of people that shuffled through their everyday lives without a single gleam of radiance.

"I move." I stated plainly. Tilting my head down slightly from the glare of then sun and waited. Biting my lip tightly to try and hide a sneaking grin. He had stopped but not turned yet, perhaps he was confused or even, a little surprised. He turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder and I still leaned casually against the pillar-box, coffee in one hand. I took a sip and observed him again over the rim, he had a good physique and that haughty back off nature was just the type of conquest I was after for, the fact that he was a jumper was merely an added bonus.

His eye was roving up and down, considering if it was worth it, I raised my eyebrow at him and looked at my watch. If he didn't want the bait I'd simply cast my line else where, it was his choice. Seconds ticked by and still he didn't move. Draining my coffee quickly I threw the cup on the sidewalk and walked back off down the road to an alleyway I regularly used for a jump site. Footsteps appeared behind me, they weren't trying to hide their presence whoever they were. I flicked my blonde hair out of my eyes and caught a glimpse of something in the corner of my eye. So he'd made up his mind but now he was going to pay for taking his time, I didn't like time wasters and if this boy didn't hurry up he'd be in serious trouble.

I paused briefly, a plan set in mind. He had been waiting for it, that brief hesitation and he grabbed me and jumped. A smiled to myself, it was about time too.

We landed in a tumble on a soft feather mattress. "Smooth." I said coolly, I glanced quickly around determining my location but it didn't take long before his lips were ferociously attacking my own with such a passion that I nearly moaned into him there and then but I still had to have my revenge on the boy, I did not like timewasters and he was about to learn the hard way.

His rough and strong hands made short work of my simple t-shirt and jeans and his hungry lips found every piece of flash they could possibly reach. My own hands quickly shed his own leather jacket and t-shirt before making short work of his belt buckle and unbuttoning his jeans. He kicked them down and off the bed eagerly and was still toying with my bra strap; seemingly he was having a little trouble figuring out how to open it. I chuckled at him, and taking both his hands, placed them on each breast, moaning softly at the feeling and then guided them to the centre of my chest were the clasp sat hidden in the black silk folds. That eager smirk returned in the blink of an eye and my bra soon joined all other articles of clothing, Griffin it seemed was no stranger to women and his mouth and hands soon had me worked to a near frenzy but I had to regain control and fast or I would be too caught up to teach him a lesson.

Thinking fast I flipped us both over so I sat straddling his thighs, he sat up quickly trying to continue where we'd left off but I quickly shushed him. I grinned wickedly up at him and kissed his strong shoulders, running my tongue over the ridge of every muscle and vein I could feel whilst my fingers ran along the top of his boxers, softly grazing shapes and occasionally brushing up against the growing bulge that lay there but not yet, he whined slightly and again complained but I shushed him again, sharply this time. It was my way or the highway and Griffin certainly didn't want to leave just yet. I slowly eked my ministrations further down his chiselled abdomen and paid special attention to the V of his hips, licking sucking and nipping away, he groaned hard and with every nip I felt his hips jerk slightly beneath me. I let one of my pert breasts graze over the tent that had now formed in his boxers and he swore to heaven above, and pleaded for more, so slowly and carefully using my teeth I moved his boxers ever so slowly off his body and when finally released from its prison he was fully erect. I stroked his shaft tentatively, he moaned softly out my name but I wanted more I wanted him to beg and then only then when he was close to madness would I relinquish. I didn't take him long before he begged, pleading, almost screaming for release from such blatant torture. I smirked at him as he squirmed under my touch, such a tough nut he seemed but here he was at my full mercy and I have to say I liked it.

Quickly shedding my underwear I drew myself close to him and kissed him roughly before impaling myself upon his hardened length, he was in no means small and I took just a moment to catch my breath before I rocked myself forward, grinding my pelvis into his, his eyes bore up at me as I rode him and his hands grasped deeply on my hips almost painfully. He thrust his hips up to meet mine and his eyes locked onto mine. With a quick effort we flipped over and the new angle hit upon a certain spot deep inside that made me cry out, over and over again he hit that spot and I could feel myself getting close, I whispered up at him and he too muttered something of the same. Sweat dripped from our bodies and with one final thrust stars burst before my eyes and my toes curled up so tightly, my breath hitched in my throat as I spoke his name over and over, he came shortly after and we collapsed on the bed next to each other our breath coming in short sharp gasps.

"Still a bloody tease then" he muttered glancing over at me

I smirked at him "You know I don't like to be kept waiting"

"Yeah well maybe next time aye cupcake" He said with a wink

"What makes you so sure there'll be a next time feather brains?" I said with an eyebrow raised. He just scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes. "Another tattoo? Really? You know how gross they are Griff, and besides what happens when you wake up one day and don't want to be mr tough guy huh? Ever though about-" His hand abruptly clamped over my mouth.

"Just shut up and kiss me" He growled and without waiting for my response he claimed my lips, this time it was his turn to get revenge.


End file.
